Black Organization
|image = Infobox - Black Organization.jpg |english name = Black Organization |japanese name = 黒の組織 |romanized name = Kuro No Soshiki |other names = Unknown |founding location = Japan |founding year = Unknown |activities = Arson Assassination Espionage Investigation Research Drug Development Software Development |classification = Organization |affiliation = Karasuma Group |ethnicity = American British Japanese |gadgets = Unknown |members = Ethan Hondou † Renya Karasuma Rikumichi Kusuda † Akemi Miyano † Atsushi Miyano † Elena Miyano † Ki'ichiro Numabuchi † Bourbon Calvados † Chianti Gin Kir Korn Pisco † Rum Rye (Former) Scotch † Sherry (Former) Vermouth Vodka |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |chapters = 206 |episodes = 78 |movies = 3 |ovas = 0 |specials = 1 |openings = 24 |closings = 0 }} The is a Secret Criminal Syndicate in Tokyo, Japan with a hidden objective, tasked with committing various crimes to maintain its secrecy, remove obstacles and gather funding and resources for its mysterious research projects. The Boss of the Black Organization gives his subordinates their respective Codenames based on Alcoholic Beverages. Background The Black Organization has been developing their main research project, which APTX 4869 will eventually become, for at least 50 years. 30 years ago prior to the current timeline, Atsushi Miyano and Elena Miyano started to work for the Black Organization, eventually developing the Silver Bullet. 20 years ago prior the the current timeline, while studying for an acting role, American Actress Sharon Vineyard learned the art of disguise from the Famous Magician Toichi Kuroba alongside the aspiring young Japanese Actress Yukiko Kudo. Months later, Vermouth murdered Jodie Starling's Father and burned the Starling Mansion down to destroy the FBI Investigative Files on her. A young Jodie Starling, who has managed to escape the fire, was then placed in the FBI's Witness Protection Program and later became an FBI Agent in her Father's Footsteps in hopes of bringing justice to her Family's Death and causing havoc to the Black Organization. 17 years ago prior to the current timeline, the "Juke Hotel Murder Case" occurred. A famous Shogi Player named Kohji Haneda and a wealthy American Investor known as Amanda Hughes who had both contacts with the FBI and CIA were murdered by Rum, the Black Organization's Second-In-Command. The deaths of Kohji Haneda and Amanda Hughes then resulted the disappearances of Asaka, Amanda's Bodyguard and Tsutomu Akai, the Father of Shuichi Akai. Disturbed by the events surrounding the "Juke Hotel Murder Case", Shuichi later became an FBI Agent in hopes of solving the mystery behind his Father's Disappearance. The "Juke Hotel Murder Case" then prompted the Central Intelligence Agency and Federal Bureau of Investigation to conduct their separate investigations regarding the Black Organization. Five years prior to the current timeline, FBI Agent Shuichi Akai went to Japan and infiltrated the Black Organization using the alias "Dai Moroboshi". He dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, in order to meet Shiho Miyano and use her influence to get into the Black Organization. In time, Shuichi would have distinguished himself as a remarkable member of the mysterious syndicate, enough to be recognized by the Boss of the Black Organization. Shuichi eventually received the Codename "Rye" and was called to work under Executive Agent Gin. Four years prior to the current timeline, CIA Agent Ethan Hondou was sent to infiltrate the Black Organization. Ethan's Daughter, Hidemi Hondou, follows her own Father's Footsteps and eventually became a fully fledged CIA Agent. She adopts the alias "Rena Mizunashi" and temporarily joins the Black Organization to introduce a New Middleman for Ethan after the previous one was killed. Upon joining the Black Organization, Hidemi become a Television Announcer of Nichiuri TV to suit the interests of the mysterious criminal syndicate. Hidemi Hondou was supposed to fake her death after introducing the New Middleman to Ethan in order to leave the organization. However, a tracker was planted on Hidemi's Clothing which led the Black Organization to Ethan and Hidemi's Rendezvous Location. Ethan, who had anticipated something like this could happen, prepared in advance a setup that would allow Hidemi to maintain his cover in the Black Organization. Before committing suicide, Ethan told her not to give up and to complete the CIA Mission in his stead. He left a recording of an interrogation, bit his own wrist and shot Hidemi's Clothing to imply that a struggle had took place. Ethan then explained to Hidemi what to say to the Black Organization regarding the incident. He told her to pretend that Ethan had interrogated her and that Hidemi had bit his wrist, grabbed his gun and killed him. A few moments later, Hidemi leaves and Barney arrives at the scene, witnessing the corpse of Ethan who had recently committed suicide. Gin and Vodka also arrive and observe the grieving Barney who repeatedly says the name "Hondou". Knowing that he had been cornered, Barney also committed suicide to prevent the Black Organization from capturing a CIA Agent. Soon after, Gin and Vodka reported the incident to the Black Organization and the Boss believed Hidemi's Story. In recognition of his remarkable loyalty and sheer savageness, the Boss promoted her to a Codenamed Agent and gave her the Codename "Kir". At some point in time prior to the current timeline, the National Police Agency, or namely its Security Bureau, learned of the existence of the Black Organization. Rei Furuya, using the alias Tooru Amuro, and Hiromitsu Morofushi from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Public Security Bureau decided to infiltrate the Black Organization. After distinguishing themselves in an unknown fashion, the Boss recognized their remarkable capabilities and promoted them to Codenamed Agents. Rei became "Bourbon" and Hiromitsu became "Scotch". Eventually, Scotch's Identity as a spy was found out by the Black Organization. When he was confronted by Shuichi Akai, who was also infiltrating the organization on behalf of the FBI at the same time, Scotch attempted to steal Shuichi's Gun to commit suicide and destroy his phone which contains sensitive data, but was stopped as Shuichi revealed his true affiliation to him. However, at that moment, a worried Bourbon quickly arrived at the scene and Scotch mistook his ally's approaching footsteps for those of a Black Organization Member. He then pulled the trigger and shot himself along with the phone. Shuichi, not knowing of Bourbon's Identity at the time, picked up the gun and made it look like he had killed Scotch himself. As a result, Rei hated Shuichi and the Federal Bureau of Investigation generally and hoped that they would leave Japan altogether. Two years ago prior to the current timeline, the FBI laid a trap hoping to capture Gin at a warehouse where the meeting between him and Shuichi Akai was supposed to take place, but because FBI Agent Andre Camel mistakenly revealed himself, the Black Organization discovered Shuichi's True Allegiance and Gin never appeared. Meanwhile, Tequila shows up at the office of Computer Graphics Designer Suguru Itakura to tell him that he was interested in a particular “System Program” that Suguru stopped developing one year ago. One year ago prior to the current timeline, Vermouth tried to lure out and kill Shuichi Akai in New York City while disguised as a serial killer. However, she failed to execute her assassination plot and her attempts to murder Shuichi left her injured. As Vermouth flees, she runs into Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri on a fire escape stairway and accidentally slips off from the stairs. She was then saved by the two teens from falling to her death and since then, Vermouth came to regard them as "treasures" of her life. She eventually nicknames Shinichi as "Cool Guy" and Ran as "Angel" for showing her kindness and gratitude that none has ever showed her before. Months prior to the current timeline, Vermouth contacted Suguru Itakura and gave him a forced one year deadline to finish the particular "System Program" that Tequila was interested in. Meanwhile, American Actress Sharon Vineyard was reported to have "died", prompting her "daughter" Chris Vineyard to appear in public for the very first time. Activities The Black Organization commits a variety of crimes such as blackmail, contract assassinations, illegal deals, and robberies to advance their interests. Furthermore, the Black Organization also cultivates clients, sponsors and recruits outside talent by sending Gin and Vodka to business meetings who use mafia-like tactics to intimidate desirable civilians into making legal or illegal deals with them. Besides their financially motivated crimes, the Black Organization also engages in other stereotypical criminal activities like bribery, spying, and eliminates threats or former partners without hesitation who are deemed useless or a risk such as Akemi Miyano and Pisco. In addition, the Black Organization is highly secretive, eliminating anyone who has knowledge of their existence and anyone who threatens to expose their hidden agendas. According to Ai Haibara, remaining unknown seems to be a higher priority than even research and the Black Organization often destroys evidence via fire or explosion. Ai Haibara has also warned Conan Edogawa that the Black Organization will not hesitate to kill family and friends of a target to protect their secrets and their own existence. Members Executive Agents * Renya Karasuma - BO Founder; Karasuma Group CEO * Rum - BO Second-In-Command * Gin - BO Third-In-Command * Vermouth - BO Member; Hollywood Actress * † Pisco - BO Member; Car Company CEO Operative Agents * Vodka - BO Member * † Tequila - BO Member * Sherry - Former BO Member * Chianti - BO Member * Korn - BO Member * † Calvados - BO Member * Rye - Former BO Member; FBI Agent * Bourbon - BO Member; NPA Agent * Kir - BO Member; CIA Agent * † Scotch - BO Member; TMPD Agent Agents * † Rikumichi Kusuda - BO Member * † Atsushi Miyano - BO Member; Karasuma Group Employee * † Akemi Miyano - BO Member * † Elena Miyano - BO Member; Karasuma Group Employee * † Ki'ichiro Numabuchi - BO Member * Unnamed - BO Member(s) Collaborators * Asaka - Bodyguard * † Suguru Itakura - Games System Engineer; Computer Graphics Designer * Hideaki Nakajima - Games System Engineer * Unnamed - Informer * Unnamed - Weapons Smuggler Trivia *All Black Organization Members' Anime Version Cars have Shinjuku (新宿) as their License Plate. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists